Three Pirates And A Lady
by EowenielCarandra
Summary: Elizabeth moves on from Will, wondering if she made the right decision and Will must find a way to stop her wedding before he loses her forever. Catherine, A charming and familliar looking stranger shows up on Jack's ship, searching for a place to...
1. Letting Go But Not Wanting To

Elizabeth's POV

I sat in my room, alone, staring out to the sea. The sun was just beginning to set behind the distant mountains... making for a beautiful scene. Father had made me stay indoors all week, saying that my complexion was becoming far too dark for a woman of my status. I missed the fresh air, and the sun upon my face... and I missed Will. I stared at my engagement ring. It was gold, with diamonds so big, every girl in Port Royale was envious. It was beautiful and perfect... and it was nothing that a blacksmith could ever afford.

In the end... I picked Will. But that wasn't even close to the end. It was only the beginning. I knew that Will was born to be a pirate. He handled a sword better than any other man I had ever seen (other than Jack Sparrow), and guided a ship so well that it nearly made me lose my breath. It was in his blood. He had gone on that adventure to get me back... but he found his destiny. And even though I wished with all of my heart that I could be part of it... I couldn't. I didn't belong on the sea. It was time that I grew up, and gave up the thought of grand adventure. Port Royale looked up to me. I was supposed to be a picture of grace and beauty. My heart was screaming for adventure... but my mind would forever have to stay in Port Royale. I didn't mind getting my hands dirty, but that doesn't mean that I could ever live on a ship. It took someone stronger than me to live like that. I had a duty to my father also. He would never survive without me, I being his only daughter. The sea was no place for girls like me. Or at least the "new" me.

So I made the hardest decision of my life. I gave Will up. I stood there, heart breaking, knees buckling... and told him that we couldn't be together. I watched him stand there, searching for words to tell me how he felt about my decision. And then I watched him walk away without a word. I had told him that I wanted him to be happy, but that I wasn't the thing that could do it. I loved Will with all of my heart. This was out of character for the both of us. He wasn't one to have a loss of words (at least with me)... and I wasn't one to change who I was and give up the thing I loved the most. I fell to the ground, feeling that I had made the best decision for Will and that I should be happy. But for the longest time I couldn't get up the nerve to stand up...

The sun was lowering very fast now, and I knew that it was time for me to go downstairs. I took one last glance at my ring and began to walk towards the door. I stopped. Then walked a bit further. Then stopped. _I can do this._ I collected myself, then walked down the hall way. I stood up straight, wanting to look good for all of my party guests. They had been arriving for hours and I knew that there would be a great many of them. I got to the staircase then turned. I looked down at the man at the bottom of the stairs. He looked very nice in his elegant uniform, but I would have preferred something less... clean. Something that showed that the man knew how to work hard... something like Will would have... oh, but the uniform would do.

I had always thought that Will would be smiling up at me at our engagement party. That he would take my hand, and that we would dance all night, dreaming of our future together. I had thought this since I was a child. I slowly descended the stairs and took the man's hand. We began to dance, with no words spoken between us. It was awkward silence. The kind that was heard at a funeral or after something inappropriate was said. And even though I was trying hard not to think about it... Norrington could never hold me like Will did.

A/N: The Next Chapter Will Be In Catherine's Point Of View! Review!


	2. Lies and Ballroom Dancing

(Sorry... Catherine will be posted tomorrow (I hope)

Elizabeth's POV

The lack of space between our bodies was enough to break my heart. The Commodore was a fine man. Along with his years had come the wisdom he gained. He could manage a sword and manage his money. He had dreams of a better England and the determination to make all of his dreams come true. And one day he hoped to be a father, and to instill in his children the values that were so dear to his heart. He knew far more than a girl of nineteen, and yet he knew so little.

I'm confident to say that the Commodore had never been in love. True, he had the occasional companion at my father's parties. But never had he seemed really... in love with her. And I suppose that's where his feelings for me had come about. He had seen me grow from an akwards child, to what I still see as an akward young lady. He saw my fascination with the blacksmith boy, and he saw it grow, passing up admiration and eventually becoming far more than he could ever imagine. And this made him feel empty. I knew that Charles Norrington did not love me, but I also knew that he wanted to. More badly than he had ever wanted anything. And when I accepted his proposal I suppose he thought that I loved him. And I suppose that I thought that I one day could. But it was apparent as he held me in his arms, that day would not be today.

I had been taking ballroom dancing lessons since I began to walk. Mother and Father thought it was best for me to build grace at such a young age. The Commodore too was very swift on his feet, and on the dance floor we made to be quite the couple. The room was adorned with candles and white roses, and I noted silently that my father had outdone himself.

Norrington suddenly broke the silence when he leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Tell me you love me."

I wanted to pull away and run out the door. I wanted to fly across the dock and collide with Will. Iwanted to be in his arms to tell him that everything I was about to say was a lie. But I suppose... he wouldn't listen anyway. "I love you." _I love you like I love hurricanes, and almost as much as I love smallpox._ I didn't have the heart to tell the man that the words "I love you" mean nothing to me. You can love a person with every ounce of your being. If you aren't in love with them it's nothing but rubbish.

"Yes. You know what I like to hear my dear. Now I have something that I think you will enjoy." His eyes scanned the room, intently searching for the subject of our conversation.

"Yes my darling, and what would that be?"

His eyes stopped searching and grew smaller to go along with the evil grin he was now showing. "The blacksmith is here."

Sorry this is so short!!! Hopefully we'll update and get Catherine's story going too!

Thanks for the reviews! But don't be shy... review some more!


End file.
